


(I'll) Be Good

by wakandan_wardog



Series: Wardog's Tony Stark Bingo 2018 [8]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 18:35:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15249492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakandan_wardog/pseuds/wakandan_wardog
Summary: So when the tumblr prompt "Would you ever write...ABO winterironshield with alpha Tony?" meets my Kink Card S2 Square "Alpha/Beta/Omega Society" this is where we end up.Prompt FillTony Stark Bingo Explicit CardS2: "Alpha/Beta/Omega Society"





	(I'll) Be Good

Tony knows –Alpha tendencies or not- he _knows_ that he can’t lock his mates in their suite all the time. On the one hand, he wouldn’t, because their freedom is important to them and therefore to him. On the other, finding out that one or both of them are going to leave on one operation or another, tends to bring that desire roaring back to the forefront. As the missions usually call for one or both of his boys to go without him -as he is only a consultant for SHIELD and has SI to contend with on a daily basis- they usually result in him being home alone or missing one of his lovers and ill-tempered until they return.

This time is no different, but once the QuinJet departs with Bucky and Natasha on board, his inner-Alpha snarls. By the time they get back he’s likely to be near feral, but he’s not quite ready to put on the suit to fly after them and bring James back.

At least, not _yet_.

So Tony takes a deep breath, and lets James go, and focuses on the fact that he’s got Steve around to keep his Alpha sane. Hopefully it’s enough, but no one ever accused him of being particularly balanced. They usually just call him greedy. Oh, if they only knew.

*

Bucky returns to the tower with only JARVIS greeting him, and suddenly feels like he’s in trouble. There’s a slight shift in his confidence, his Omega side breaching the Winter Soldier protocol now that the mission is over. Almost immediately he feels his nerves rise, tension rushing up his spine and building in his chest. He exhales a whine, unable to form words to ask for what he wants. But what he wants is his Alpha, and Steve. At the sound Natasha gives a careless Alpha rumble, soothing but a bit dismissive, and waves him out of the weaponry to find his mates.

She doesn’t touch him as she sends him away, doesn’t tell him that he did well for all that he needs someone’s approval. Natasha is not his Alpha, so she doesn’t try. The elevator ride is empty and silent, the mirrored interior reflecting his own nervous expression back at him until he arrives on their floor and the doors whisper open.

The fact that Tony is nowhere in sight does something to James’s heart, making him want to whine and plead for forgiveness. It’s something like abandonment, the sudden shock of coming to their suite to find it empty of his Alpha, especially when he knew that JARVIS had advised the tower of their return. Natasha hadn’t bothered to even ride in the elevator with him, so convinced that Tony would be standing in the foyer of the penthouse floor to re-establish his claim.

Tony had been upset when Bucky had told him about the mission, grinding his teeth and narrowing his eyes as he demanded to know who else was going. The fact that the first name out of Bucky’s mouth had been Natasha had just made it worse; there was little that would set off his Alpha like the knowledge that the redheaded Alpha was the one accompanying Bucky. The fact that Clint had promised to follow up and rendezvous with them had only slightly mollified him, as a Beta the Archer was level-headed and respectful Tony’s claim. Tasha did too, but there was no telling his Alpha that, not when Tony was on the opposite side of the world from them.

Unable to help the sinking of his shoulders, James makes his way through the sitting area to their bedroom. The door is pushed-to but not quite closed, projecting a sort of unwelcome air and further unsettling Bucky’s Omega-instincts. Lowering his head for a moment, protecting his throat, he reaches forward and nudges at the door, slinking into the room.

There’s a soft whimper from the area of the bed, and Bucky can’t help but fling his head up. Struck dumb by the sight before him, the brunet stands stock-still, stalled half-way across the bedroom floor. A few of his knives and handguns still settled at his hips and thighs in their various holders, he left his rifle and two of the bigger blades up in the weaponry for cleaning and maintenance. His mask and goggles were also left behind, as well as his tac vest. As such, he stands half-dressed in the bedroom, boots still on his feet and an underarmor shirt of Tony’s design still protecting his chest.

Steve is tied to the bed, wrists cuffed by restraints of Tony’s own design. His arms are restrained high and wide, though he is half-upright and arced back over a mound of pillows. He’s nude, as they so often are when in Tony’s bed, but there’s a glint of sweat over his body and his muscles are tense and quivering. There’s no gag but he’s not talking, his breaths nearly panting and each ending on a soft whine.

“Stevie?” Bucky half-whispers, eyes wide as he stares at the splay of his lover’s body.

There are bites layered over the line of Steve’s throat, evidence of Tony’s presence though he’s nowhere in sight. Other than a light sheet draped over Steve, he doesn’t seem to be wearing anything aside from the cuffs.

“Buck.” Steve whines.

“Ah ah.” Tony warns silkily as he strides into the room, wearing a pristine black suit over a deep crimson dress shirt. No tie, open at the collar to flaunt the hollow at the base of his throat. “No talking.”

Steve’s jaw snaps shut, eyes drifting closed until Tony nears the bed. When the Alpha hesitates out of reach, Steve gazes at him avidly and shudders. James can’t blame him, he’s staring too. Anyone with eyes would be staring at Tony, in his expensive suit and silk shirt. Their Alpha knows how to work a room, how to command an audience.

“That’s better.” The billionaire rumbles, his smile wicked and sharp. “I didn’t tell you that you could speak, Steven.”

Steve shivers and keens, and like they’re connected Bucky does the same. He can’t help it, but he can scent Steve’s sweat and slick and the sharp, expensive notes of Tony’s cologne. The scent makes him whine. His Alpha turns at the sound, bronze-and-gold eyes narrowing immediately.

“Oh, so you decided to come back.” Tony says it carelessly, like he had written James off. But James knows Tony, understands that he said it that way deliberately, knowing exactly what it’ll do to the Soldier.

James feels his knees give, sliding into an obedient kneel in the center of the patterned rug. He hopes that the offered behavior will earn him some leniency, since the state of Steve on the bed suggests that Tony has precious little in supply. The carpet is plush beneath him, every element of Tony’s suite designed with their various antics in mind. He likes his mates on their knees, likes _his Soldiers_ to crawl for him, so he ensures that they’re comfortable when they do. James is grateful for it, the cushion as he drops, and folds his arms behind his back and cranes his chin up in supplication.

“Steve, James returned.” Tony speaks casually, like he’s observing the weather, one hand reaching down to pet at Steve’s jaw and then gliding down to tweak his nipples. “I’m surprised, aren’t you? I thought for certain we’d seen the last of him when he ran off with that Alpha and her grabby little Beta.”

James shouldn’t speak; should just let Tony take notice of him in his own time, decide to speak to him in his own time. But he can’t, he can’t because his Alpha is angered, and Steve is in heat, and James is isolated half-way across the room still in his uniform. There’s more of the spiced-bite of Tony’s cologne than usual, and it makes him a little light headed when he takes deep, open-mouthed breaths of the air. He can taste the tang of sweat and hormones, and it makes him keen. “Tony, _Tony_ please.”

“He leaves without a word, and now it’s ‘Tony please’.” The Alpha sneers at Steve, pushing the sheet down and wrapping his hand around Steve’s erect cock. He strokes firmly, fondling slick flesh without regard for how it makes James stare and Steve writhe. Tony’s hand is lovely and dark, wrapped around the plush pink of Steve’s dick, sliding easily over each glorious inch.

Steve keens, wordless and whining, arching into the touch.

“I’m not sure we need him back, do we, Darling?” Tony muses, thumbing over the head to wring more sound from his captive Omega. “You’re slick and sweet and haven’t left me, aren’t you?”

“Tony.” Steve whimpers, taking the question as permission to speak. “Tony please.”

“Ahh, and then you remind me.” Tony murmurs, tsking in disappointment. “You’re greedy, aren’t you?”

“Please, Alpha.” Steve blinks wet eyes up at him, straining against the restraints and shivering as Tony runs hands over him. “I need-”

“Yes, yes.” Tony murmurs impatiently. “But I don’t want to, I’m dressed for work. So you won’t get what you want, will you?”

“Please?” Steve shifts, canting his hips up to chase Tony’s hands as they leave him.

“Maybe we’ll let Jamie try to redeem himself.” Tony muses, sitting on the foot of the bed with a casual curl of one knee over the other. He wraps his hand around Steve’s ankle, grounding, and snaps his fingers. “Pet?”

James swallows his gratified whine and falls forward onto his palms, crawling across the floor. He makes his movements graceful, keeping his head up so it’s more a predator’s stalk than a slinking crawl. Predatory more than obedient, for the way it usually makes Tony smile.

“Soldier.” Tony cracks a smile, his golden eyes bright and fixed on Bucky. “Do you think you need your weapons in our bedroom?”

James keeps crawling because Tony didn’t tell him to stop, but ducks his head enough to drop his gaze. “No, Alpha.”

“Here, please.” Tony gestures to the space between his feet. “And take them off.”

James moves an extra half-slinking stride until he’s sitting between his Alpha’s knees, then sits upright. He just barely manages to not press his face to the inside of Tony’s knee. “Just the weapons, Sir?”

Tony considers him, his free hand reaching out to cup around Bucky’s jaw. He smiles, visibly delighted at the underarmor shirt, not too different from Tony’s own undersuit for his armor. “Wearing one of mine.”

“Yours.” Bucky agrees, letting his eyes drift closed as he leans into the hand. “Like me.”

“So good.” Tony praises, his thumb arcing over Bucky’s lower lip. “I need you naked, baby. I want to see if you can be more patient than our Stevie.”

“Please.” Steve whines. “Please, I’ve been good.”

“You’ve been greedy.” Tony snaps, the gold of his eyes sparking. “Just because you’re in heat doesn’t mean you’ve earned a knot, sweetheart.”

“I need it.” Steve moans.

James shivers at the sound, at the thought of Tony denying him, and makes wide eyes up at his Alpha. Tony catches the look and smiles, a flash of white teeth in his handsomely tanned face. “Strip, Jamie… You get to fuck Steve until he cries, and we’ll see if he can be quiet.”

“Yes, Sir.” Bucky murmurs, reaching down to peel the armor up over his abs and strip it off over his head.

On the bed, Steve shakes under Tony’s hand, but his tone goes soft and eager. “Yes, Sir.”

 _Damn_ , it’s good to be home.

**Author's Note:**

> Named for one of my favorite "Bucky" songs, "I'll Be Good" by Jaymes Young.  
>  _"My past has tasted bitter_  
>  For years now  
> So I wield an iron fist  
> Grace is just weakness  
> Or so I've been told  
> I've been cold, I've been merciless  
> But the blood on my hands scares me to death  
> Maybe I'm waking up today"  
>  ~~This might continue, I dunno...~~


End file.
